


An Eyeful

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [93]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, AndreaxBenny, Bottom Benny, Bottom Dean, DeanxVictor, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: Standing up, Victor slapped Dean’s ass proprietarily, hard enough to sting and leave the imprint of his hand. Dean’s dick dribbled a little wet on the sheets for that.“He’s all yours,” Victor told Andrea.





	An Eyeful

Laying belly to the mattress, rutting his dick against soft cotton sheets with his feet hanging off the end, Dean braced himself propped up on one elbow and stroked the back of Benny’s thigh with his other hand. Calloused fingers ran through his hair, curving against his skull as Benny pushed up into his mouth gently, murmuring sweetly as he did.

Dean hummed as he went down on his friend. Spit messy, dripping out the corners of his stretched-wide lips, Dean watched up the length of Benny’s body as Benny watched him. Stomach trembling faintly, breadth of his firm chest going tense when Dean sucked hard. Fuck but Dean loved watching Benny slowly come apart, his fat dick making Dean’s jaw ache.

The loud smack as Victor slapped one of Dean’s thighs startled him out of his dick sucking stupor. Grabbing hold, Victor pulled his thighs wider and pulled him to the edge of the bed. Benny scooted with him.

Shifting up onto his knees, Dean stuck his ass out as his boyfriend nudged between his legs, licked up the tender skin of his taint and over his asshole. Groaning, Dean arched his back deeper. Victor always rewarded him for slutty enthusiasm, sliding a hand up to cup his balls, massage behind them.

“Mm, I could enjoy just watching you boys all night.” Andrea sounded amused, at least, busy by the dresser on the other side of the room fiddling with the straps to a leather harness.

That thing looked damn complicated. But most women’s things did, to Dean.

“Darlin’,” Benny drawled, breath hitching when Dean hollowed out his cheeks, “I think Dean would be mighty disappointed if that’s all you did.”

Dean pulled up, shoving his ass back. “Yeah, sweetheart, c’mon.” Laying an arm over Benny’s thigh to reach for her and make a grabby hand, Dean dragged his lips and the lightest touch of his teeth down Benny’s shaft, then winked at his wife. “I know a lady’s got to get dressed for the occasion, but you going to take all night with that?”

Victor laughed against Dean’s skin, paused and pressed his forehead to the curve of Dean’s ass. Wisely, he stayed out of it. Slick fingers worked into Dean and he rolled his hips back as Victor twisted, stroking inside him.

“I’ll take just as long as I want,” Andrea told him, voice that smoky low timber that shivered down his spine, “And you’ll say thank you, like a good boy.”

“Mm, thank you Andrea,” Dean crooned.

He put his mouth back on Benny and swallowed down past his gag reflex. Dragged his hands over hairy thighs to the soft give of Benny’s hips and held on. In the corner of his eye, he saw Andrea move next to the bed, fingers slipping under a strap around her waist and straightening it. She had a grace to her, a presence, even naked head to toe with a black silicone dildo in her hand.

Standing up, Victor slapped Dean’s ass proprietarily, hard enough to sting and leave the imprint of his hand. Dean’s dick dribbled a little wet on the sheets for that.

“He’s all yours,” Victor told Andrea.

Pushing up onto his hands, Dean looked over his shoulder as Andrea teased her nails over his skin, down the small of his back and the swell of his ass, goose-flesh prickling in their wake. Her dildo was slick and cool as she rocked between his legs, rubbing over his hole. Andrea looked at him with obvious appreciation as she tugged a perfectly shaped lip between her teeth.

Benny knelt up, leaned forward and caught Dean’s face to reel him in for a kiss. Soft beard and warm lips, Benny moaned into his mouth as Dean nipped at him. The bed shifted, springs squeaking as Victor crawled on. It sagged under the weight of the three of them.

Delicate hands on Dean’s hips tugged, and he scooted off the bed where Andrea guided him. Hands braced on it, fisted in rumpled sheets, Dean spread his legs as Andrea tilted his hips and nudged them a little wider, pressing the blunt head of her dildo against him. Shifting the angle, tipping up, it sunk easily into his body where Victor’s tongue and fingers had loosened him.

Gasping, eyes rolling back, Dean dropped onto his elbows on the bed.

Benny grabbed for his hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. Dean held on. The slow, deep stretch of the first push until Andrea’s hips pressed against his skin had Dean’s toes curling and his dick aching. She swiveled her hips against him, drag of leather and the little cinch-rings digging into him.

Rocking back onto it, Dean moaned and looked up to find Benny with his eyes screwed shut, on all fours, mouth open silently as Victor worked into him. Dark hands sweeping up and down Benny’s back, Victor curled over him and thrust with a practiced roll of his hips that flexed the defined muscles of his stomach and Dean knew just how good that felt.

Picking up the pace behind him, Andrea leaned against Dean and slid a hand over the curve of his hip to grasp his dick, her long braid swinging over her shoulder and tickling his back. She fucked him gently at first, always considerate, but the more Dean moaned for her, grunting little ‘yeah yeahs’ on every shove, she snapped her hips rough and shoved him forward until he was pinned to the bed.

It was so different, to feel her slighter frame and her breasts against his back, her hands tipped with sharp nails, her dick rigid silicone. Different, but awesome in it’s own way.

Benny dropped face first to the mattress grunting, one of Victor’s hands pressed between his shoulder blades holding him down as Victor fucked a string of curses out of Benny, the bed jerking forward.

Victor saw Dean watching him.

Panting, dark skin beading with sweat, Victor grinned that cocky grin of his that had earned him Dean’s phone number years ago, flexed his arm muscles to show off. Dean’s gut tensed with a spike of heat, fucked full and getting an eyeful at the same time.


End file.
